


As Long As This Lasts

by crybabygraepie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabygraepie/pseuds/crybabygraepie
Summary: Just the usual morning routines of two married alcoholics.





	As Long As This Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> this is my like. first ever actually good fic please have mercy on me

Bright.

It was bright, just like any other morning. Even if it wasn't the most magic morning - it was perfect. The small apartement in the city? Perfect.

Jin Kirigiri was a man whom some people had given the reputation of being a lonely man. However, that was nowhere near true. He didn't live alone, in fact, even if he did live with only one person, it felt like he was everyone and everything was complete. Two puzzle pieces that fit together to make a complete picture.

Jin yawned and slowly sat upright, then, as he was trying to stand up, a hand gripped his right arm.

The man on the other side of the bed yawned. "..Gettin' up already..?" His husband may be not as organized (or as sober) as him, he still was a good man. His sleepy smirk drove Jin crazy and he knew it—and used it wisely. The black-haired man nodded, "Yes..A meeting. You should be coming, too."

Kizakura groaned, "Meetings are for nerds." He muffled, mocking his husband. Jin, who was now standing tall on his feet, let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm getting you suspended, Mister Kizakura."

After Jin got dressed, he went downstairs to get his morning coffee as per his daily routine. There were some birds at the front windows, chirping an unknown yet relaxing melody. He sat down at the small table, picking up the newspapers and taking a coffee mug out of the cupboards. The smell of coffee beans quickly filled the kitchen’s atmosphere; It was relaxing, in a way.

After a few minutes - to be exact, 20 - Kizakura also entered the room. His only response to Jin's greeting was a loud yawn and a small hand motion. He sat down at the opposite side of the table, lazily sipping his coffee.

"..Any other plans aside from that..meeting?" Jin looked up at the man who had just talked, and placed his mug back on the table. "No..nothing really nice happening today." His husband snorted. Jin furrowed his eyebrow and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I know one thing that's nice." He smirked like his usual goofy self and took another gulp of his coffee, probably expecting a response.

"Are you talking about yourself, there?" Jin countered, folding his hands under his chin. And yet another fight initiated - they'd do this quite often. About 4 times a week. One day, they settled on the fact that the winner would get a free kiss. Not if they did that enough, already.

"No, actually, I'm talking about the blessing of a man sitting in front of me." Kizakura's lover replied quicker than before, already prepared with another response.

"I guess that's something we do have in common, hm?"

"Hey now, I'm not that good."

"Self-degrading doesn't count!"

Jin smirked, he had won another one of these - as to be expected. Kizakura had only won a single time, and by Jin's mistake. 

_Maybe he's letting me win on purpose._

  
The blonde cursed under his breath, but then looked up again, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm not gonna lose next time, y'know."

And with that, he leaned forward, almost knocking his mug over. "Careful, now!" Jin called, but before he could do anything else, his husband was at his lips again, kissing him gently. His lips were soft, and they always carried a stinging scent with them. Jin was used to this, but he couldn't help but feel like it was the first time.

He remembered that time very well.

It was as if it had been only a few days since their first kiss, on a friday night in the Headmaster's office. Koichi had just started scouting class 78, when out of nowhere, he admitted his feelings to his best friend.

It was almost magical.

Jin was running low on air, slowly pulling away from his husband's lips.

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, until Kizakura started laughing. "Damn" He scratched his chin. "It's the wedding all over again, huh?"

"..Pretty much."

Kizakura's husband smiled softly, and continued drinking his beverage. The blonde haired man sat down again, grinning.

"I love you, Koichi."

Kizakura tilted his head.

"I'd hope so, or all of this wouldn't be nessecary."

Jin snorted. It was the same Koichi he'd known since college. The same jokes, the same attitude. It made him happy, seeing he hadn't changed one bit.

 

The happiness was there with him—but he wasn’t much prepared for it to all crash.

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh thank u dukas for editing this it was 1 am when i wrote this
> 
> also why is the kizajin tag dead im calling the authorities


End file.
